We are requesting a versatile system to improve our ability and capacity for a variety of live cell imaging projects. The instrument would be located in the Light Microscopy Core Facility (LMCF), a large established core that serves over 550 users across the Duke Campus. The DeltaVision system we are requesting would bring vitally needed capabilities in terms of photobleaching/photoactivation experiments, FRET, rapid multichannel acquisition and z-sweep acquisition. The precision of the stage and optimized nature of the acquisition and 3D deconvolution would provide a state-of-the-art live cell imaging system for many users. The system will add vital bandwidth to our live cell imaging resources.